


One-shots Jayroy

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Adolescencia, Cuentos para niños, Historia diferente por capítulo, Las edades no coinciden, M/M, No es compatible con el canon, Roy Harper es inteligente, Roy parece más tonto de lo que en realidad es, Varios - Freeform, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Summary: Solo un montón de historias sin relación entre sí.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Roy Harper
Kudos: 2





	1. Estados

**Author's Note:**

> Anteriormente en Wattpad con el mismo nombre, tanto de la historia como del autor.

« _Este usuario no dejá de pensar en ti_ ».

A Jason esa clase de cosas siempre le han parecido una tontería, pero es hoy, 5 de Julio, que se dió cuenta de que todo puede cambiar por una persona.

Al azabache no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo frente a una computadora portátil, lo considera un desperdicio, pero fue gracias al apartado que pudo entrar a Facebook y enterarse de lo que Roy Harper, su actual novio, posteaba.

En otra ocasión no sentiría curiosidad ni preocupación.

En otra ocasión.

—Así que... ¿te preocupa que Harper publique cosas tan cursis?—Pregunta Artemisa, su mejor amiga—. Tal vez solo está bromeando, creí que eso era lo que te gustaba de ese chico.

Jason actualiza la página de Facebook siete veces seguidas. No está seguro de qué otra cosa podría postear su novio.

—Ambos sabemos que Roy es todo un bromista, pero él nunca hace estas cosas. Además, la cuenta que estoy ocupando la hizo él, todos saben que yo no pierdo mi tiempo en páginas sociales. Y Roy no tiene una buena memoria.

Gira sobre su cama y vuelve a actualizar la página.

 _«Este usuario no quiere pararse por comida»_.

Frunce el ceño confundido, ¿acaso hizo algo malo y Roy lo están castigando? Jason no es un perro como para tenerlo confundo por horas.

—Es solo una publicación, todo el mundo, excepto tú, hace eso—asiente sabiendo que Artemisa no puede verlo—. Y si tan preocupado estás entonces deberías hablar con él.

—No—responde con sequedad.

—¿Por qué no?

Justo en el momento en el que estaba dispuesto a hablar una notificación lo alerta. Pasea la flecha por toda la pantalla hasta detenerla en la notificación, presiona al leer el nombre y sin nada de paciencia espera a que la página cargue.

—Porque...—se queda mudo. No va a decirle que le pregunto a sus hermanas sobre el tema—, tal vez no le agrade la idea de que estoy revisando sus cosas.

« _Este usuario está enamorado_ _»_.

Vuelve a leer la publicación un par de veces, ¿debería responder? ¿Es para él? ¿Y si era un «te amo» indirecto? Aún no estaba listo.

—O tal vez tienes miedo de las palabras mágicas, es por eso que quieres buscar algo que te diga "no es para mí".

Rasca su nuca dudando qué responder.

—Tal vez, no lo sé. Debo irme, Alfred me está llamando—sin esperar una respuesta cuelga sintiendo todo un ataque de nervios.

* * *

Otro retardo y Oliver tendría que volver a hablar con el director. Roy no pudo esperar más a Jason en la entrada de la escuela.

Suspira mirando al pizarrón, lo que sea que estén viendo no le provoca ni un poco de interés.

—¿Puedo pasar?—La voz de Jason le obliga a subir la cabeza—Me retrase por el tráfico—responde a la obvia pregunta que le ha hecho el profesor.

Lo observa mejor, algo no está bien; tiene más ojeras que antes, su rostro está pálido y no parece querer hacerle burlas al profesor Harrison.

—¿Jason?—susurra audible para la mitad del salón.

El adolescente de cabello bruno lo mira un segundo y también lo esquiva dejando a Roy confundido. ¿Hizo algo mal?

Desafortunadamente, la jornada escolar termina con dos nuevas y entusiastas noticias: "Roy Harper y Jason Todd ya no son pareja" y "Jason Todd y Roy Harper son solteros otra vez".

La mitad de la escuela, sin preguntar, se emociona ante la noticia, mientras que la otra parte no pará de preguntarse el por qué de la tan repentina ruptura, y no es que quieran descubrir quién engañó a quién, pero nadie que los haya visto puede entender la situación actual. Jason siempre vigilaba a Roy, tanto en los salones como en los recesos. Y Roy siempre cuidaba de Jason cuando este se metía en problemas.

* * *

—¿Roy?—El pelirrojo se exalta al escuchar a Kori, sonríe con una clara tristeza y mueve sus cosas de la banca como una invitación a tomar asiento.

—Hola—susurra sabiendo lo que va a preguntar.

—¿Acaso no vas a entrar al entrenamiento? Tu flojera comienza a molestar—bien, eso no era lo que esperaba.

La extranjera acepta la invitación y se sienta.

Son las 5:30 de la tarde, la mayoría sigue en el entrenamiento del deporte que escogió a principio de año. El sol comienza a ponerse anaranjado y hay un ligero viento que golpea sus rostros.

—¿Estás bien? Escuché lo que ocurrió—Kori no lo mira, le cuesta trabajo hacerlo porque no entiende muy bien cómo funcionan las relaciones y tampoco quiere meter la pata.

—No lo sé, no creí que Jason fuera a dejarme. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si lo hizo.

Y no estaba mintiendo.  
El fin de semana no había podido llamar a Jason por falta de tiempo, el lunes apenas había cruzado palabras con él y hoy, martes, Jason no le había dirigido ni la mirada.

Le costó un poco aceptar que tal vez su, ahora, exnovio no deseaba verlo. Podía entender lo del espacio personal y esas cosas pero, ¿qué iba a pasar con lo que tenía planeado? Tal vez Jason no quería estar tan comprometido con él como Roy deseaba.

—Vi tus estados del viernes—interrumpió Kori.

—¿Pasa algo con eso?

—No creí que fueras tan cursi.

Roy asiente dándole la razón pero la palabra «cursi» se repite con constancia.

—No sabía que las chicas considerarán eso como algo cursi—admitió.

Kori solo ríe con gracia.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué es cursi no querer levantarse por comida al refrigerador?—Eso extraña a ambos.

¿De qué se estaba perdiendo?

—¿De qué hablas?—pregunta su amiga.

—¿De qué hablas tú?—Niega—. Olvidemos eso. Pero ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en comprar un perro, planeaba decírselo a Jason.

Porque aunque sonara tonto Roy en verdad, quería tener un nuevo paso en la relación que tenía con Jason.

* * *

—¡Jason! ¡Jason!—Ni loco iba a voltear—. ¡Jason Todd, más vale que te detengas ahí!

Un pesado suspiro se escapo por sus labios. No emitió otro sonido, esperó hasta que Samantha logrará ponerse a su altura, lo que menos quería ahora eran más molestias.

—Hasta que te detienes—una muy marcada sonrisa se distinguió en el rostro de la rubia—. ¿Quieres entrar a nuestras citas a ciegas? Muchas chicas se inscribieron con la esperanza de que entres.

Jason frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—No estás tan oxidado, Jason—Sam rodó los ojos con diversión.

—Creí que había quedado claro que...

Algunos alumnos pasaron con lentitud con la intención de escuchar, seguramente Sam ya estaba coqueteando con él.

—Lo sé— interrumpió—. Pero ya no estás en una relación, Jason, estoy segura que Roy estará bien, después de todo, también había alumnos colados por él. Te apuesto que en una o dos semanas, al igual que tú, va a empezar a salir con alguien... Aunque me han dicho que es más sensible de lo que parece.

Jason pudo sentir su corazón detenerse (eso y mil cosas más).

—¿Qué?—Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes echarse a correr.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Si era una maldita broma no iba a dudar en asesinarlos a todos.

—Estoy bien, Kori, de verdad—una voz que conocía perfectamente lo hizo voltear y fulminar con la mirada a todos los que habían reaccionado igual que él.

—Roy, vamos, te vas a divertir.

—No está en mis planes ir a una pijamada de chicas—sonrió un poco al escucharlo.

Roy siempre se negaba a aceptar ser parte del "grupo de chicas".

No dudó en alejarse de la multitud cuando dejó de escuchar al pelirrojo, ya solucionaría las cosas.

* * *

—Hey—susurró Jason tomando la muñeca de Roy.

La sangre del pelirrojo subió hasta su cabeza, no estaba listo para hablar con Jason; de hecho nunca iba a estarlo y mucho menos después de escuchar a Jason hablar con Sam sobre citas a ciegas.

—Roy— la voz del azabache hizo temblar al joven Harper—. Roy— sabía lo que significaba eso, él quería que lo mirara a los ojos.

Negó tratando de alejarse antes de ponerse a llorar o hacer el ridículo en frente de las personas que durante mucho tiempo lo habían tratado de alejar de Jason.

—Roy—susurró una vez más su exnovio.

—Hola... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El mayor tuvo que resistir el impulso de abrazarlo de una buena vez, quería hacer las cosas bien.  
Tomó un poco de aire y se preguntó cómo lo iba a hacer, no había pensado en eso.

—Yo... —su garganta se secó de pronto, se estaba quedando mudo, ¿y si lo rechazaba? Se negó pensar en eso, confiaba en Roy—. Te amo.

Si tuviera que decir cuál fue el momento más incómodo de su joven vida, en definitiva, diría que ese no.

Por muy tonto que pareciera el adolescente de cabello bruno no sintió incomodidad después de decir las palabras, ni siquiera cuando todos se quedaron estáticos viendo la escena cómo si fuera una novela.

—Eres un idiota—respondió Roy frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Sabes lo asustado que estuve? ¡Creí que habíamos terminado!— grito volviendo a su color natural.

—Sí... No entiendo por qué todos creyeron eso.

Roy solo pudo reír y abrazar a su novio.

—También te amo— susurró creando una teoría.

Apartada de la escena, una chica rubia sonrió, no fue mala idea meterse en la cuenta de Facebook de Roy.


	2. Todas las historias son de amor

_«_ _El amor existe en todas partes, solo que en cada caso es diferente»._

_Roy no era especial, Jason sí._

_Roy quemaba todo, Jason… también._

_Roy amaba a Jason._

_Jason pertenecía a otra persona._

Hace un par de semanas no le habría costado ignorar ese hecho, después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos, compañeros de aventuras, terapeutas idiotas que podría arruinar más las cosas pero que no se negaban a cuidar del otro.

El pelirrojo evitó soltar un suspiro, el drama no sería un drama, no ese día, él no quería eso.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas, un par de horas para relajarse y poder disfrutar de su libertad que hace semanas había sido privada cuando sus compañeros de equipo notaron que estaba más roto que el día en que los conoció como su nuevo equipo. Entendía la preocupación de sus amigos, se los agradecía y moría por abrazarlos, pero tampoco tenían que perder su preciado tiempo en comprender algo que no valía la pena, al menos no ahora que ambos estaban alegres por encontrar la felicidad en los brazos de viejos conocidos y futuros buenos amigos, hablando respectivamente.

Con la mayor delicadeza que pudo reunir logró salir de la nave, casi sin ser captado por la misma luna. La ciudad siempre contaba con iluminación, ya fuera por restaurantes que las verdaderas parejas visitaban en las tan conocidas “citas” (que él nunca podría atreverse a tener), o por los locales nocturnos que contenían decenas de adolescentes hormonales con necesidad de probar que ya no eran unos niños.

La brisa golpeo su rostro moviendo levemente su cabello, el edificio sobre el que estaba aparecía ser un montón de aburridos y tediosos contenedores de basura. Recordaba lugares de mala muerte como ese, cuando tenía la decencia de drogarse fuera de la vista del público deseoso por recordarle que Green Arrow no necesitaba de un pupilo tan bajo cuando había encontrado a alguien como Artemisa, su nueva aprendiz que seguramente terminaría siendo la protectora de Star City, el que alguna vez fue su hogar.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —la curiosidad fue evidente en la voz perteneciente a la mayor de sus pesadillas.

—Necesitaba aire—susurró forzando una sonrisa que cualquier podría llamar socarrona.

— ¿En un lugar como este?—Jason no quiso sonar grosero o desconfiado, no quiso, pero tuvo que ser exactamente así porque esa era la única forma en que Roy comprendiera que estaba preocupado.

Hace varias semanas la tensión era insoportable, no había más que peleas, el arquero no paraba de pedir espacio y tiempo, lo cual por sus antecedentes no podía significar nada bueno. Por lo mismo su intención era ser rudo, más de lo normal, obtener información de manera eficaz y sin necesidad de provocar un evento inapropiado.

—No es lo que piensas. Tenía que tomar aire, creí que estarías con la amazona—los celos ardieron en su blanquecino pecho, quemando y adormeciendo más su corazón.

Jason guardo silencio, dispuesto a bromear, buscando la mejor de sus cartas para erradicar la incomodidad. No fue hasta que vio cómo Roy se alejaba de él que supo que el problema era más grave de lo que habían pensado. Intentó comunicarse con Kori, buscar apoyo en la princesa de Tamaran, la línea estaba apagada, seguramente el arquero ya sospechaba de la intervención planeada.

Ignorando las pocas ganas que tenía por perseguir a su mejor amigo se echó a correr, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Roy por su parte deseo estar en cualquier otro lado, incluso el infierno, no necesitaba que sus amigos se enteraran de su pequeño e inútil enamoramiento hacia el líder del grupo, Dios, era lo que menos necesitaba porque se conocía tanto como para saber que si continuaban él rompería en llanto y soltaría cada uno de sus sentimientos más oscuros. No le preocupaba el hecho de que fuera bisexual, esa etapa estaba superada, pero tenían que reconocer que los límites eran innecesarios de marcar si la idea estaba clara, si era obvio lo que se podía y no se debía.

Frenó en seco al tomar en cuenta las posibilidades, de acuerdo, de algo iba a morir ¿no? Mejor antes que nunca. Al final siempre podría escapar e ir con cualquiera de sus amigos, incluido Dick, el hermano mayor de su colega.

—No vas a detenerte, ¿cierto?

—Dime qué mierda está pasando, porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es que olvidas lo que tuviste que pasar cuando Oliver se alejó de ti.

Golpe bajo, demasiado bajo y fuerte. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de su razonamiento, ¿cómo podría pensar que lo había olvidado? Era uno de sus mayores traumas, pertenecía a sus miedo y anhelos, esa era su esencia (o al menos parte de ella).

 _No ocurre nada_ —quiso decir.

 _Estoy bien_ —se mintió.

—No necesitamos de esto, Jason.

Las palabras incorrectas en el momento exacto.

— ¿De verdad? Porque creí que ese era el punto de nuestro maldito grupo.

Su valentía le dio la fuerza suficiente para voltear y encarar al único hombre (ignorando la existencia de Oliver) que alguna vez tuvo tanto poder sobre él.

—Tengo que irme, Jason— fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, ni siquiera era ese su plan, no lo había pensado nunca ¿entonces por qué había dicho eso?

Esperó cualquier cosa de Jason por su incoherente comentario, mas nunca llegó. Miró con mayor detenimiento a Red Hood, estaba confundido y preocupado, pero no dolido o asustado, ¿cómo podría estarlo cuando estaba tan acostumbrado a irse sin explicación o un aviso? Seguro que para él las palabras no significaban nada.

Deseando no tener el corazón roto… se fue. No porque fuera un cobarde, no porque necesitara huir, no porque Jason no lo detuvo ni mucho menos porque no quería formar parte de la vida diaria de sus amigos. No. Se fue porque Jason tenía razón, esa era la razón de su grupo, mantenerlos a flote para que no murieran, cargar los tres con los problemas de los tres. Apenas Roy pudo ver que eso no les ayudaba en nada, sonaba lindo, con compañerismo y amor, pero no era más que una falsa idea por la desesperación de dejar de ser personas rotas, porque al final cargaban con el mismo peso. Roy no podía hacerle eso a Jason y a Kori, no después de lo que habían pasado juntos. Ellos merecían cargar con sus problemas y liberarse sin tener que aferrarse a la idea absurda de tener falsas esperanzas en un equipo sin futuro.

Decidió liberarlos y liberarse a sí mismo, sabiendo que aquella historia nunca podría ser de romance, sino de algo más especial que en un futuro lejano podría identificar sin revolver su cabeza.


	3. Convencional

Estaba claro que Roy no era la persona más atractiva de la ciudad, como mínimo de la cuadra, nunca se había hecho destacar por su físico; siendo un hombre delgado y con el cabello largo en varias ocasiones era confundido con el intento de un travestí. Porque sí, él no era atractivo y, aunque en un principio fuera incómodo, Jason podría estar seguro de que Roy tomaría aquellos recuerdos como una broma de buen gusto.

En todo caso, si él sabía las escasas probabilidades que Roy tenía por atraer a un hombre, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto? Deseó no haber pensado un segundo más en ello, porque solo entonces habría evitado encontrar la respuesta a su interrogante.

Una estúpida pero encantadora carcajada se escapó con descaro de la garganta del pelirrojo, y como si el destino desde un principio haya querido relucir la habilidades detectivescas de Jason, la palabra celos resalto como un incómodo sentimiento en el pecho.

Suspiró tomando otra cerveza entre sus manos, necesitaba calmarse, no ser irracional. No tenía ningún derecho de molestar a su pareja con unos celos ridículos cuando él una semana atrás había coqueteado con otra persona abiertamente; sí, se debió a una misión, tal vez debió disculparse, pero su cabeza tenía otras cosas importantes que atender.

Kaldur era un buen chico, nunca se atrevería a realizar un acto deshonroso. Trató de convencerse.

—¿Mala noche?—El cantinero trató de aliviar un poco su aura, seguramente llevaba más de media hora desorientado.

Sonrió con sorna.

—Se podría decir.

No hubo más parloteo, Jason quería estar al pendiente de la plática que Kaldur y Roy tenían, seguro que no era algo interesante, tal vez el tema eran los pupilos de Kaldur o como la semana pasada habían tenido un enfrentamiento con Lex.

—¿Qué día quieres que sea nuestra boda?—frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

—Irónico, diría yo.

Kaldur sonrió a su amigo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del arquero, ese día estaba lleno de buenas noticias.

—¿Qué?—no mentiría al decir que sonó menos rudo de lo que hubiera planeado. pero escuchar a Roy soltar una pregunta tan descarada como esa lo tenía descolocado.

—Esa fue tu propuesta, no debió de tomarte más de una hora—la sonrisa burlona de su pareja fue suficiente para entender que Roy se dio cuenta de la distracción e interés por su plática con Kaldur.

_Maldito tramposo._

Rodó los ojos sintiendo un peso menos encima.

De acuerdo, tal vez Roy no era tan atractivo como él, ni poseía una inteligencia del interés de otros, pero bien podría llamar la atención de varios hombres, y los celos que Jason había experimentado eran una prueba de ello.

En otras palabras, Jason no quiso hacer una escena posesiva e intentó convencerse los primeros cuarenta minutos de que Roy no podría llamar la atención de alguien que no fuera él.

Al parecer el atlante logró atinar a sus pensamientos, porque lo último que vio, antes de ser arrastrado por Roy a la calle, fue una sonrisa de ánimo.

Kaldur tenía razón; _qué irónico._


	4. Graduación

Los temas referentes a sentimientos opuestos siempre dividen, porque por distintas razones todos miran un mundo diferente, posibilidades diferentes. Roy pertenece a los que no creen que las amistades durarán incluso a mil años luz de distancia. Jason, por el contrario, sabe que no importan los días, meses e incluso años. Cuando una amistad es verdadera podrá perdurar con poco más que esfuerzo.

Roy es dos cursos mayor que Jason, por lo que desde los primeros días de su rara amistad entendieron que tendrían que despedirse algún día. Incluso Roy creyó que era mejor irse alejando, de esa forma las cosas podrían ser más sencillas.

Empezó ignorando los mensajes de Jason para terminar por acortar las salidas en los fines de semana.

Esas diminutas y obvias situaciones terminaron por captar la atención de varios compañeros de escuela; Kori trató de interrogar a Roy, Damian lo amenazó, Wally le aconsejó y Donna lo abrazó. Provocando en el arquero un sin fin de dudas existenciales.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Cómo podría saber si estaba bien? ¿Qué significaba estar bien? ¿Alguien estaba bien?

Cuando falta menos de una semana para dejar de sentir la presencia de la segunda persona más importante no solo cada pensamiento es una tortura, sino que el entorno se transforma en el infierno. Él no vive en un cuento de hadas, no es alguien que merezca cosas buenas en su vida ni posee la buena suerte de Dick Grayson. No hay aventuras que cambien su perspectiva, amigos que transformen sus inseguridades o una acción que vaya a modificar su destino. La universidad espera y eso es lo único que ve.

* * *

—Idiota—susurra enterrando la cabeza en la almohada —, lo volviste a hacer, Harper.

20, 34, 55 mensajes ignorados, ¿al menos podría ser decente y fingir que estaba ocupado?

Van semanas desde que Jason decidió dar el primer paso, seguramente ya habrían podido iniciar una relación de no ser porque Roy Harper es un idiota sin cerebro con problemas hormonales que provoca en Jason más de una pregunta existencial. En otro universo quizá una versión femenina de su mejor amigo sea más razonable que la versión masculina.

—Un Harper... es un Harper.

Tal vez se esté precipitando. Tal vez no.

Suspira mirando su habitación, los papeles regados por el piso le recuerdan que si cualquiera supiera de su enamoramiento por Roy lo describirían como una colegiala cliché.

Llevaba meses planeando, juntando valor, ¡incluso había lavado a mano la ropa que usaría! Porque ocasiones especiales merecen que cada detalle irrelevante de vuelva totalmente relevante.

El sonido de su celular volvió a ilusionarlo por octava vez en la semana.

«¿Saldrás de la cama?». —Artemisa.

Un gruñido cargado de molestia hizo que recordara el por qué ser un iluso era de lo peor. Ignoró el mensaje de su amiga, no necesitaba que una chica le tratara como a un criminal solo por no levantarse de la cama a las ¿2? Ni siquiera era tan tarde.

Lanzó el celular hasta la orilla de la cama, necesitaba dormir.

Cerró los ojos en busca de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar con insistencia.

Un par de groserías salieron sin pudor, no tenía ánimos de nada.

«¿En dónde estás?».— Kori.

«¿Vas a venir?».— Dick

«Tu hermano quiere saber en dónde estás». — Wally.

«¿Vendrás?». —Roy

Habría preguntado de qué rayos hablaban, de no ser por la activación de sus neuronas.

—Mierda... hoy es el día.

Hoy era el día.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a cambiarse, tendría que correr como Red Hood si quería llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Todos los alumnos lloraban por la emoción de las despedidas, todos excepto Roy; el raro, inmaduro y ridículo Roy Harper.

Suspiró rendido, su mejor amigo no planeaba venir, estaba clara su postura ante la actitud que el pelirrojo había tomado contra él.

Se encaminó a sus amigos, quienes sin pensar mucho lo abrazaron con una enorme sonrisa, el momento era emotivo, de no ser porque Oliver quiso avergonzarlo con un gran y tierno abrazo digno de un denominado Papá Oso.

Iba a recriminar por las burlas ante el acto de su padre adoptivo, pero una figura que el reconocía de su propiedad interrumpió sus planes.

—¿Nunca vas a cansarte de dar tantos problemas? —una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Jason, haciendo a Roy ajeno a los pensamientos dirigidos especialmente a él por parte de sus compañeros.

—Llegaste—susurró—, hay tanto que debemos hablar.

Jason suspiró con molestia y recortó la distancia entre ambos, necesitaba darle una abrazo antes de ponerse a llorar por ser consciente de que pronto formaría parte del pasado que su amigo terminaría por olvidar.

Roy lo rodeo, pegando su escuálido cuerpo. La culpa creció dentro de su pecho, ¿quién mierda era él como para escoger si debían o no hacer algo? Porque, por poco sentido que tuviera, cada vez que su amigo estaba frente, con la voz gruesa y expresiones desinteresadas que irritarían a cualquiera, cada plan para superar sus sentimientos fracasaba sin la intromisión de algún factor externo.


	5. Prestar atención es importante

Ellos creyeron que Roy terminaría moribundo, otra vez; que desperdiciaría la oportunidad de volver a tocar la luz del sol con sus flechas y sonrisas.

Sí, era un chico difícil. Cualquier persona con quien se haya cruzado los últimos diez años de su vida lo sabía. No solo por las drogas y el desinterés propio, sino que los sentimientos que se obligaba a mantener eran la razón de su hundimiento, y la constante negativa a superarse confirmaban la opinión.

Hal entendía ambas partes.  
Por un lado Roy trataba de no olvidar quién era y porqué, luchando contra villanos de baja o mediana categoría, cuidando del primer gran error de Batman y ofreciendo lo mejor de sí para un princesa cuyas cadenas permanecían en su cabeza.  
A pesar de todo eso los demás tenían en parte la razón; no podría tocar la luz si no se deshacía del vendaje en sus ojos.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando el equipo de antihéroes se deshizo.

Aún teniendo en cuenta ambas perspectivas no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño al encontrarse con Oliver y observar la clase de hombre que el pelirrojo se motivaba a ser.

Sus chistes seguían siendo un apoyo, su habilidad era impecable, su cuerpo ya no era del todo escuálido y la emoción emanaba.

Se volvió a colocar su anillo, era suficiente; estaba seguro que los problemas pronto formarían parte de un pasado sin relevancia.

—Es hora de irnos—rompió el silencio—. ¿Oliver?

Tanto Dinah como Oliver permanecían al margen, sin involucrarse en los asuntos del que habían tomado como hijo. Pero específicamente ese día un altercado con Dick, Wally, Garth y Donna y sus respectivos, y antiguos, mentores lo habían dejado con dudas rondando.

—Tengo que hablar con él—respondió sin apartar la vista Red Hood y Arsenal—. Puedes adelantarte si quieres.—No quiso esperar por una respuesta, lo dejó claro cuando el linterna Hal Jordan abrió y cerró la boca por el brusco salto que Green Arrow hizo.

Se habría ido porque no era algo que tuviera que ver con él, sin embargo el muchacho contaba con que siempre estaría ahí (cuando no se encontraba fuera del planeta).

Descendió con una sonrisa mal hecha, permanecería cerca, dando espacio e interviniendo cuando la situación comenzara a complicarse.

« _Ha y Bruce decía que era tan inmaduro como un niño»._

Con la cabeza saludó a los más jóvenes.

Roy sonrió por un segundo hasta que recordó en donde estaban.

La incomodidad se hizo presente, tanto que terminó por entender los chistes que los fanáticos de la liga de la justicia hacían sobre el fetiche que tenían con las azoteas.

Suspiró y decidió entablar una cordial conversación con el segundo Robin, varios años sin verlo y las sorpresas no dejaban de atacar.

—Silencio—susurro cuando Hal se planteaba los protocolos que Barry quiso que aprendiera.

Claro, porque establecer protocolos para dialogar con otro enmascarado tenía suficiente lógica.

Ni siquiera iba a molestarse; tenía suficiente con Batman.

—¡Esto ni siquiera es ilícito!—el uso de esa voz lo puso alerta, Roy quería pelea y Hal estaba justamente para evitar eso.

Decidido dio un paso adelante, definitivamente había sido una mala idea llevar a Oliver.

Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, Jason se quitó la máscara dejando a la vista sus expresiones, con lo único que de momento iba a comunicarse. El castaño no perdió la oportunidad de estudiar a detalle al mejor amigo de su amigo.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Ambos, tanto Hal como Jason volvieron a mirar a los arqueros.

—Lo sé, Roy, lo sé—susurró Oliver—. Lo sé.

El mundo sabía que el ayudante de Green Arrow, Speedy, mantenía lazos no cercanos a la palabra «amor» y las razones eran desconocidas.

Los adolescentes pensaban que con solo tener a un superhéroe al lado todo estaba bien, no habían problemas por los que preocuparse. Los adultos veían a un encapuchado sin límites en el cumplimiento de su causa, poniendo en peligro a un adolescente, mirando como cada día ese joven se iba destrozando.

Oliver, por su parte, se lamentaba, estaba de acuerdo con la mitad de la opinión pública que tenían sobre él. Aunque quería creer que podrían arreglarse entre ellos.

—Necesitaba verte ¿está bien? Llevas años lejos de casa y fingir que ser un «antihéroe» es mejor que estar conmigo es molesto—de acuerdo, el rubio estaba haciendo las cosas bien—, aunque es peor sabiendo que me cambiaste por él—finalizó señalando a Jason.

_Ahí va el idiota con el que Dinah se casó por error._

—Créeme tampoco es que quieras estar en su lugar—respondió Roy.

—¿Eso piensas?

Lo iba a tomar como un reto. Un maldito e inútil reto.

—No, es lo que sé.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

La sonrisa en el rostro del miembro de la batifamilia no ayudaba, ¿acaso todos los que pertenecían a ella querían ver a las personas arder? El actual Robin le había planteado la duda.

—Bien, dime quién es para ti y te aseguro que diré «sí».

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Roy; lucía distinto, curioso y burlesco.

—Oliver—decidió intervenir.

—Es mi mejor amigo, mi soporte, mi terapeuta. Jodido jefe.

A cada descripción el rubio asentía sin dudar, demostrando cuán en serio iban sus palabras.

—Amante—por increíblemente gracioso que fuera, Oliver siguió asintiendo, llamando la atención de Jason—. Pareja. La persona que en todo momento permanecerá a mi lado hasta que haya una lógica, lo cual, sabemos que no ocurrirá ahora.

—Oliver—volvió a llamar Hal al entender que su amigo seguía siendo un hombre tonto y orgulloso.

—Creéme muchacho, puedo ser incluso mejor.

Decir que el policía espacial ya se imaginaba lo que en realidad el arquero con preferencia al verde pensó cuando la enumeración de Roy inició fue acertado. En otras palabras, no había prestado atención.

Roy quiso decir un chiste para comprobar que había sido una mala broma, pero la seriedad de Oliver era aterradora. El rostro del arquero escarlata combinó con su uniforme.

—Oliver—inició—, ¡¿escuchaste siquiera lo que dije?! ¡Esta es precisamente la razón por la que no se te puede tomar en serio!

Jason hizo acto de presencia al dar un par de pasos, no aparentaba estar molesto o agraciado con la conversación, tal vez estaba dispuesto a irse porque le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo escuchar algo que no tenía que ver con él. Sí, Roy lo había mencionado como amante, solo que eso no aseguraba las cosas, las personas eran capaces de decir cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. Seguro era mentira.

Excepto por el repentino interés de experimentar que había confiado en contarle.

Unas semanas atrás, por cuestiones laborales, se encontraron repentinamente. Acabaron con los "contrincantes", bebieron cerveza y platicaron hasta llegar al tema del que Roy quería deshacerse.

—Suena tentador—comentó sin juzgar.

—Divertido. Aunque, Oliver si se llegase a enterar le contaría a Dinah y ambos pensarían cosas que no.

—Que seas sexualmente activo no está mal.

—¿Ni siquiera si es con hombres? Sé que no son homofóbicos o algo como eso, el mercado para hombres da malas impresiones.

—Si lo dices de esa forma no te ayudarás.

Visto en retrospectiva; qué idiota.

Volviendo a la realidad entendió porque prestar atención es importante. Sobre todo cuando quieres entender por qué el segundo Robin besa a Speedy.

La cabeza de Hal meneó al ver el rostro expectante de Oliver, la sonrisa burlona de Jason y la confusión en los ojos de Roy.

Lo siguiente logró relajar sus músculos.

Ambos pelirrojos se fueron, uno como saco de papas y el otro tan embustero como su antiguo maestro. Sin correr o gritar.

—Al menos no es celoso como el Joker con Batman.

Hal asiente dispuesto a prestar atención cuando Oliver le cuente todo a Dinah.


	6. Red Hood and the Outlaws

¿Es correcto acercarse sabiendo que el último instante no importa? Porque incluso si importara no habría ninguna diferencia, los problemas ya estarían a punto de irse sin dar alguna clase de aviso y el final de la historia secundaria terminaría con más de un corazón roto.

Pero hay distintas formas de acercarse, Roy sabe eso. No es solo por el hecho de que se encuentre demasiado roto o el alcohol esté cegando nuevamente su mente, no, hay mucho más detrás de esa vieja fachada que el nombre de "Arsenal" ha cubierto como un paso falso a una etapa en pausa. Claro que parte de lo que lo ha impulsado a hablar de una vez por todas es que Jason esté tan roto como él (con la pequeña diferencia de que él es lo suficiente inteligente como para abstenerse de las estupideces que Roy hace). Esa es otra de las razones por las que se está replanteando el plan que hace un par de segundos parecía la cosa más perfecta de todo el planeta.

Complicado. Su caso fue catalogado como complicado, la razón nunca la supo porque su relación no le parecía enfermiza o fuera de lugar, no, porque lo que Roy tenía con Jason lo hacía tomar su arco y tratar de ser mejor de lo que Oliver le había hecho creer el primer día en que se conocieron.

Lamentablemente ahora Jason estaba por salirse, se estaba alejando de lo que Roy tanto se había esforzado en crear. Y no lo culpaba, ¿quién podría querer continuar con alguien que no le ayudaba a ser mejor, a salvarse? Lo que hacía Roy al lado de Jason no era salvación, era un hundimiento lento y tortuoso que muchos amigos le habían hecho ver de distintos ángulos.

El pelirrojo volvió a dar un paso atrás, tal vez no valía la pena hundir a la mejor parte de su vida, no en el último respiro que les quedaba, después de todo, ya terminarían, solo unos cuantos minutos faltaban para que el corazón de un original del equipo de los jóvenes titanes se rompiera. Pronto la etapa desaparecería.

Nunca supo cuando sus pasos se disolvieron, ahora estaba más lejos de su destino ¿por qué? La Luna no logró darle una respuesta concreta, pero sí le proporcionó una prueba de que estaba delirando.

—¿Jaybird?—fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para saber que no se trataba de una alucinación creada específicamente para dañar su mutilado corazón.

—Creí que estabas de acuerdo.

Y lo estaba, era lo mejor para Jason.

—Lo estoy.

No le sorprendió que Red Hood supiera de su gran mentira.

—Sabemos que no—continuó—, ¿por qué no los aceptas?

Pudo haber sido el miedo o la culpa, cualquiera daría el mismo resultado si Roy no tratara de engañar a Jason.

«Me duele que nos hayas reemplazado».  
«Duele que incluso un clon pueda ser mejor que yo».  
«No puedo aceptar que debo irme ya».

—No me agradan.

—¿Solo eso?

Roy asiente entendiendo mejor la situación.

—Si las cosas se complican no dudes en llamar.

Ignora a su excompañero.  
No quiere saber más. No quiere saber nada nunca más.


End file.
